


Amaranthine

by Lumieerie



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Canon Divergence, Companion Bond Feelings, Dancing, Dancing In a fic written by Vivi? More likely than you think, Established Relationship, Eventual relationship, Flirting, Flowers, Ghost Dancing, Illusions for Entertainment, M/M, Poetry, Talla bond, eventual tallasmen, implied seamagic, masquerade au, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/pseuds/Lumieerie
Summary: A ghost bumped into Rune and he leaned against Brand for support. "Leave it to Ciaran to show off at everything," he grumbled.Brand chuckled, "I like it." That was a first. Brand never liked anything Ciaran did. When Rune raised his eyebrows at him, Brand rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he said. Then he playfully shoved Rune back toward a ghost.Only Rune collided with someone very real instead of a ghost.
Relationships: Brandon Saint John/Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas, Rune Saint John/Brandon Saint John
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egglorru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egglorru/gifts).



> And so begins another long fic because that's just who I am as a person. Happy birthday Eggie!!

Music controlled the room. 

A drawn out violin note filled the air, steadily crescendoing for four beats before it was joined by a second violin. The duet captured the audience for a breath, two breaths, and then in came the rest of the band: a saxophone, a tuba, a cymbal, and an accordion. Notes mixed together in harmony, the instruments demanded the attention of the room. The song embodied everything the masquerade ball was meant to be: magical. 

Brand surveyed the room, eyes gliding across dancers and conversationalists. Security lined the walls, dressed down in suits or dresses for undercover privacy but Brand knew how to spot bulletproof vests and other gadgets. Though he supposed that was easier than trying to identify them by their faces, seeing as everyone had a mask on. He had lost count of how many peacock and cat masks that adorned the faces of the crowd. None of them had put any real effort into dressing up for a masquerade. 

He turned to Rune and watched him watch the crowd. Rune wore a crimson suit, his hair was pushed back by a black mask with golden music-notes on it. One side of the mask rose higher than the other, fashioned with the likeliness of the sun. The mask brought out the color in his blue-gray eyes- a storm kept at bay. _Handsome as always_ , Brand thought. _Mine_ _too_. 

Cheering brought Brand back to attention. He rolled his eyes as two entertainers stood amid a circle of dancers who swept across the floor in counter-clockwise motion. Unlike formal attire, the two performers were in full costume with silvery feathers and purple clothing. Their masks resembled that of human Mardi Gras, but the green and yellow shades were replaced with more silver. A Magicians Masquerade ball indeed. 

Several waiters walked by with trays of food and wine. Brand caught his reflection quickly in one and smirked, knowing he looked hot in his dark blue suit with paisley sleeves. His white mask matched it, accented by golden music notes and a rising sun on the opposite of where Rune’s was. He and his Scion had been asked to dress ‘as formal as possible with a mask,’ and so they had. He didn’t need to admire himself long to know that he and Rune were the most stunning attendees in the room. 

_Good_. 

The crowd applauded as the two stars finished their short show. With coordinated bows, the two of them made their way out of the circle and away from the metaphorical spotlight. 

Then the musicians changed their song from medium-paced to faster, more catching on the ears. Fluidly each instrument dropped out before the first violin began to tut its path in the song. Stringed eighth notes dared the other instruments to oppose it, each stroke growing louder for four counts before going softer. It repeated its argument for ten measures before the accordion and saxophone snuck in with quarter notes. When the music combined and swelled the crowd clapped, the dancers moved faster, and the surrounding chatter got louder. The atmosphere transformed from magical to riveting. 

“Why are we here again?” Rune asked, half turning to his Companion. He knew the answer of course. Ciaran, their friend, had invited them! The problem with that, however, was that Ciaran had a tendency to invite them to things to show off. That, and Ciaran hadn’t entered the room yet. 

When Brand ignored him, Rune rolled his eyes. He tugged at the Companion bond, impatience a sharp jab in the side. Brand glared at him; Rune shrugged it off. “Are we safe?” 

“Of course we’re safe,” Brand said. “Total of twenty-four guards and each exit has a clear path. They are not prepared for a raid and this isn’t a trap to capture us. Just a normal fucking masquerade.” He reached out with one hand and set Rune’s crooked mask straight. “Why, are you bored already?” 

Rune stared at him blankly before he shook his head. “Ciaran’s not even here and people keep looking over at you like you’re some kind of eye candy.” 

“I am eye candy,” Brand countered. “They’re also looking at you.” He winked at Rune, then held out his hand in a silent offer to dance. “Maybe for once Sparky just invited us for the fun of it.” 

Rune laughed at the mention of Ciaran’s nickname. He shook his head and twined his fingers with Brand’s in acceptance. “Are you going to let me lead this time?”

“Fuck no!” Brand snorted and pulled Rune closer, close enough that their chests were touching and he was leaning over Rune slightly. “Why would I ever let you be in charge, Sunshine?” 

A flicker of arousal spread through their bond. Rune’s fingers warmed under Brand’s and his eyes sparked ever so lightly as he smiled. “Because you love me,” Rune purred. If the two of them were alone he knew where their current situation would lead. He lamented that he wasn’t home with Brand in their shared room. “And I’m the better dancer,” he added. 

Brand barked a laugh. He dipped his head and kissed Rune on the lips briefly, then he pushed Rune away gently. He motioned his hand towards where the dancers were. Then without speaking, he started towards the dance floor. He could feel Rune’s annoyance through their bond. 

“Come on,” Rune called out in a pout. 

“Shorter of the pair always follows,” Brand retorted with too much satisfaction. 

If music was a conversation between the band and audience, then dancing was a shared privacy. An intimacy that allowed two people to get lost in their own little world, admiring each other and trusting one another strongly enough to know the steps to their dance. Brand and Rune had been partnered their whole lives: trust was a guaranteed promise. Their heartbeats were in sync even before the two of them claimed their spot on the floor. 

Lights burned hotter on the dance floor than they did near the entrance where Brand and Rune had observed the area from. Despite having only spent seconds under scrutiny by their yellow doom, Brand noticed Rune already sweating. He hummed his admiration, sending appreciation and thanks through their bond. 

The blush that dusted Rune’s cheeks was not because of the heat. Or well, not because of the light fixtures. Brand was proud of himself for that. He made a soft comment, one that barely carried over the sound of the music that made Rune strain to hear him. “Just wait until we’re alone.”

Darker cheeks, Brand decided, were worth it when Rune stepped on his foot and hissed that alone time could wait. He also felt how much Rune wanted to be alone together through their bond. Brand flashed his teeth in response. 

Too soon the musicians slowed the song and took a five minute break. Brand huffed but kept Rune close- and kept his hands on him too. “They would stop when I finally get my hands on you.”

Rune patted his hand, “There, there,” he cooed. He shied away when Brand sneered at him, then he laughed. “There will be other times for a dance, Brand.” 

He refused to give Rune the satisfaction of a whine. Instead he said, “We are not leaving here without dancing.” As he spoke, he noticed more entertainers taking the stage where the musicians had been. He arched an eyebrow. One of them had long blond hair braided so that it didn’t drag on the floor, and wore a long blue dress with a slit at the thigh. Their companion was Ciaran- there was no way in hell that it _wasn’t_ Ciaran. Brand recognized that blue hair anywhere and the glitter sprinkled all over his suit was more proof. 

“Good evening my friends,” Ciaran started, voice carrying over the crowd. His mask was shaped like a butterfly, wings outstretched and swirls magicked to move along with his own movements. “Lord Magician couldn’t be here tonight, I’m afraid, so on his behalf my husband and I will be tonight’s big entertainment.” He winked at the crowd and held out his hands to present his husband. 

A shared confusion passed between Rune and Brand. Husband? Ciaran would choose the night of a masquerade to announce he’s married! The two looked at each other with arched eyebrows. Rune shrugged first and returned his gaze to Ciaran and his mysterious husband. 

Ciaran’s husband wore an intricate mask with waves inscribed in it. Detailed and magicked to move as well, it almost looked as though the mask changed color in the light. “He failed to mention that our entertainment for the night also includes dancing, but with a twist.” As he spoke, the blond wove his hands together and conjured a tiny ball of blue fog. He handed the fog cloud to Ciaran, who then raised it into the air and amplified the magic so that it spread above everyone. 

“Darling, do sing us a song,” Ciaran said to his husband. 

Then the blond began to sing and Rune and Brand’s heads snapped toward one another once more. 

“Mermaid?” Brand mouthed his question, eyes lit with concern. 

Rune nodded. Then he shook his head when Brand reached for his side, no doubt a gun hidden somewhere out of sight. “This doesn’t feel hostile,” he explained. “We watch and wait.”

That was a first coming from Rune who was practically the king of recklessness. Brand acquiesced and relaxed just enough to watch the spectacle take place, though a hint of apprehension stayed within the Companion bond. 

The overhead lights dimmed, leaving Ciaran and his husband in control of the lighting. The blue fog traveled everywhere, a flicker of different colors scattered in its misty embrace, and figures began to form. As the merman’s voice pitched higher, he raised his arms into the air, and the windows burst into a theatrical display of dust. 

From the dust appeared spectral dancers paired together in a traditional waltz. They swayed and swung each other around, uncaring of the live audience they were performing for. As each pair floated down to the floor, the singer's voice swelled to an inhumane note that no Atlantean had been able to reach for a long time. 

A duet landed on each side of Ciaran, who marveled at them before bowing his welcome to the ghosts. Rune and Brand watched as Ciaran glanced at his husband before he stepped down from where he stood, moving further into the crowd of imaginary entertainment. Ciaran, who found himself in the middle of the crowd, turned and held out his hand toward the singing merman. 

The singer grinned, changing notes effortlessly as he held out a hand toward Ciaran. This time, he switched to a language every Atlantean knew. His voice carried out a bittersweet, yet encouraging tune that had the ghost dancers spinning faster as each new word entered the air. 

Ciaran reached for the hand of a ghost and pulled the being into a dance. This was when Rune and Brand noticed Ciaran was singing too, but his words were left unheard over the enticing pull of the mer on stage. Had he and his husband planned this? 

A ghost bumped into Rune and he leaned against Brand for support. "Leave it to Ciaran to show off at everything," he grumbled.

Brand chuckled, "I like it." That was a first. Brand never liked anything Ciaran did. When Rune raised his eyebrows at him, Brand rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he said. Then he playfully shoved Rune back toward a ghost. 

Only Rune collided with someone very real instead of a ghost.

Burgundy eyes stared at Rune from behind a multi-colored mask with _wings!_ Fake snakes wiggled on the mask, their tongues slipping out in added effect and the wings _fluttered_ when Rune and mystery man continued to make eye contact. Rune could see a small scale settled in the middle of the mask, the Justice symbol, but he was still hyper focused on the moving _wings_ that matched the stranger's patterned suit. 

Rune opened his mouth to apologize. Then he closed his mouth. 

The stranger was handsome with his blond hair styled in a braid and hanging over his shoulder, and the smile he gave Rune was welcoming. “Are you alright?” The man asked. 

A moment of awe passed between them, standing there surrounded by dancing ghosts and nosey onlookers. Rune reached for Brand through their bond just to make sure Brand was still nearby. He wasn’t uncomfortable, but the idea of socializing with a cute stranger was beyond him and he could think only of flustered thoughts. He stammered his response, damning himself when his voice cracked, “Y-yeah.” 

“That’s good,” the man said. “Would you like to dance? Or is your balance still off?” 

Brand snorted, eyes on the scene before him. “He’s not interested, Scales,” he addressed the stranger. That was a lie. He knew Rune was interested; Brand knew he was interested too. 

‘Scales’ moved his gaze from Rune to Brand and his lips curled, wings on his mask shifting slowly. “The sun needs only your wintry eyes when seeking shade; tell me, what’s it like when the ice melts away?” Scales’s voice was poised as he spoke, burgundy eyes a glittering starlight in the fog surrounding the venue. It was clear he was the type of man to consider romance at every opportunity. The type of man who memorized and quoted poetry in an effort to seduce people. 

Pleasant feelings swam through the Companion bond. Rune adored the poem Scales directed at Brand; it was a poem one of their nannies used to sing-song to Brand whenever he threw a temper tantrum. The full version included a line about the sun eclipsing and how balance came in the form of love. Brand liked the poem too, but he hadn’t heard it in a long time. Scales bringing it up had flooded Brand with memories of the past. Back when there were more than two Sun Court members. 

Brand held up a finger, ready to speak, but he remained voiceless. Air refused to work for him in that flustered moment. This was unlike him. “What?” Not the most eloquent thing to come out of his mouth in recent years, honestly. He felt like Rune, speechless and affected by pretty eyes. He could feel Rune’s agreement through the bond and made a mental note to scold him later. 

But first, the stranger. 

Grinning, Scales took a step back from Brand before he turned his attention to Rune. Then he thought better of himself and stepped back once more so he could look at both Rune and Brand at once. “Would a dance make up for my rude introduction?” 

There had been nothing rude about his introduction: he hadn’t even introduced himself. If anything, Rune was the one who should have apologized but instead his tongue stilled and his mind raced with different thoughts. Both he and Brand thoroughly admired the view that Scales gave them. It was not often that the two of them shared an interest in a stranger. 

Not that they partook in threesomes! The thought was nice but either Brand was turned off by the thought of someone who wasn’t Rune or Rune was hesitant about leaving someone out. Once there had been someone but that ended badly and Rune did not want to relive the memory. Though, with burgundy eyes and dirty blond hair, Scales might be just the person the two of them wanted in the bedroom-

Rune shut his thoughts up. His mind was going to dig him an early grave if he stayed like this on the dance floor in front of his boyfriend and who his mind was dubbing ‘Hottie McHotterson.’ He glanced at Brand, asking for help silently. Again. 

Brand shook his head. 

“I can leave if it’s a problem,” Scales offered, sincere in tone and posture as he slipped a foot behind himself as if he meant to turn away. 

Ugh, no Rune did not want the hot man to walk away. 

"No," he quickly said. He waved his hands out in front of him to stop Scales from leaving. "A dance would be rad," he added. Then Rune mentally slapped himself for the use of the word 'rad.' He was clearly in the running for smoothest talker of the year. 

Delighted, Scales came forward. However, instead of taking Rune's hand, the man took Brand's and pressed a kiss to his gloved fingers. "I promise I will bring your Sun back in one piece." 

Brand almost blurted out 'Keep him.' He didn't though. Thankfully. Momentarily he considered closing his and Rune's bond so that the two of them wouldn't share their disastrously smitten thoughts of the winged-masked man.

Was this what people called lust at first sight? Was there a way to turn it off? Brand felt like an idiot in a Cinderella story. Cinderella wasn't even his favorite princess, let alone Rune's.

"Whatever," he said. Then he snatched his hand away, refusing to memorize the warmth he felt from lips against leather. He pulled Rune close and kissed him on the lips. 

_Maybe_ he kissed Rune a little too possessively to show Scales who owned Rune's heart. Maybe it was a dare to see if Scales wanted to be kissed the same way. 

Damn it he needed to stop thinking like this too. He glared at Rune subtly as he pulled away from the kiss. "He's dangerous and might be enthralling us." Because there was no way he and Rune were dumb enough to fall for the first stranger to quote poetry about Brand's eyes. Absolutely not. Especially not at a masquerade ball. 

"I'll be careful," Rune replied quietly. Then he kissed Brand once more and spun around to meet Scales' pretty eyes. "A dance, then?"

Scales led Rune away from Brand. Unlike the last song where only the ghosts danced and the merman sang, the small band rejoined. The merman dragged out each note slowly, as if singing about a warning to the world. Rune had only a moment to think that it was not a song to dance to at all before the cymbal crashed loudly and the song slipped into quick cut-time. 

Regular Atlanteans returned to the dance floor and aligned themselves with ghost partners and stood six feet apart, their hands outstretched towards one another. Rune moved to stand next to a ghost and looked over at Scales, who stood next to an Atlantean with short, cropped red hair. "This isn't a traditional masquerade dance," he attempted to make polite conversation. 

"No it's not," Scales mused. He and Rune rocked on their feet towards one another, their hands barely touching. Then they rocked back, spinning once, twice, and a third time before they faced each other once more. "I didn't upset you and your Companion, did I?" Scales asked. He raised both of his hands up as if in surrender, mimicking the others in the dance line. 

Rune shook his head, copying Scales' posture as he rocked forward once more. This dance was more of a traditional ascension style that was only performed at Arcana parties. Then again, they *were* at the Magicians estate, regardless if the Magician was here or not. Maybe Ciaran had wanted this dance because he'd been put in charge of the Magician's Masquerade. "No, but we think you're trying to seduce us," he answered honestly.

*Why did he answer honestly?* Brand would probably kill him if he heard this conversation. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to seduce us?" 

Scales balked at that and an affronted noise left him. "No," he said. "I saw two handsome men and wanted to dance with them, though I suspect your companion wouldn't want to dance with me. Was it the poetry?" 

Closer now, Rune and Scales' palms hovered just shy of each other, and they turned quickly with the tempo. "No." Rune smiled reassuringly. "Neither of us are used to uh..." He broke the dance movement with one hand and gestured at all of Scales' person. "This." Then he quickly raised his hand back in place. The two of them entwined their fingers and brought their bodies closer. A few inches parted the two of them, and Rune brought his free hand to Scales' shoulder. 

"I am not trying to woo either of you," Scales promised. 

If Rune were being honest, he doubted he or Brand would care if this man tried to woo them. Woo them. How prim and proper that sounded. Rune snorted at the thought, then he quickly assured Scales. "We probably shouldn't have assumed anything since this is a party." 

"My fault for asking you to dance right when you ran into me. Poor manners." 

As the two of them swept to the side, Rune caught a glance of Brand sitting at a table, chattering with Ciaran. Brand caught his eye and gave him a thumbs up. Ciaran followed Brand's gaze and offered Rune a little wave. Rune smiled back at the two of them. "It happens. I think maybe we could convince a dance out of my Companion before the night is over." 

"Really?" Scales’ eyebrows raised in question. 

Rune wasn't sure if he should be offended that Scales looked like he wanted to dance with Brand more or not. He pushed that thought away and led Scales toward where Ciaran and Brand sat. 

Each table reserved for guests already had a plate of food placed neatly for them. Magic was clearly involved because every plate was different and catered to different needs and tastes. Leave it to the Magician and his court to host a ball with food for all types of people. Rune was already eyeing the plate next to Brand that was covered with sweets. 

“Welcome back,” Ciaran started. “I trust you two enjoyed your dance.” His gaze swept over Scales and lingered there a moment before it landed on Rune. “I was just telling your Companion here how I proposed to my husband,” he waved his hand in the air, directing to where the mermish singer stood in conversation with a guest. 

“It’s a boring story,” Brand remarked dryly. He looked at Scales. “I’m amazed you came back in one piece.” 

Rune scowled. Brand loved to tease him about having two left feet despite having danced together for years. “I’m the nice one out of us,” he pointed out. “If he danced with you, you would have exhausted him.”

“Any conversation with you is enough to exhaust people,” Brand shot back. 

“Gentleman,” Scales said. Brand and Rune looked at him. Scales’ smile was amused and Rune could see a twinkle in his eyes. “There’s enough of me to go around, I assure you. I was hoping to catch a dance with you too,” he eyed Brand. 

For a moment, Brand looked surprised. He hadn’t expected Scales to want to dance with him after their meeting a few minutes ago. He masked his surprise well and arched an eyebrow as a smirk formed on his lips. “I guess I can show you how a real dancer dances.” 

Rune snorted. “Prepare to fall, Scales,” he said. 

“Oh, my name is-”

Scales’ words cut off as a shorter man appeared next to him. He had the same hair color and eye color as Scales, but his outfit was much different. “Brother,” the man started, then stopped and looked at Ciaran. He grinned at Ciaran and waved excitedly even though he was four feet away. 

“Ah, one of my favorite people here to say hello!” Ciaran stood and rounded the table. He pulled the short man into a hug and then stepped back, gently grasping his upper arms. “I know you’re not here to steal my guests away so early into the night?” He asked. 

“I am,” the man said. Where Scales’ outfit was fancy and elegant, his brother’s outfit was plain and paired with a flower on his lapel. Though he did also have a winged mask: butterfly wings fluttered gently as he moved. His eyes moved to Rune and Brand and he smiled gently. “Sorry, sometimes we come back and he gives you his name though.” Then he frowned. “Though I was supposed to leave you with something.” He doesn’t elaborate on that at all before he takes Scales’ arm and drags him off. 

Rune blinked. 

Brand blinked twice. 

“Well, that was abrupt,” Ciaran cut the silence with his words.

“You probably planned this,” Brand accused bitterly. Had he wanted a dance with Scales? Maybe. But he wasn’t going to admit that he was sulking. Brand Saint John didn’t sulk. “What else do you have in store for the night, Sparky?” 

“A class on manners and how to pick out cute pet names,” Ciaran answered easily. He always had a comeback to Brand’s remarks. Which was why the two of them were good friends whether they liked to admit it or not. Ciaran observed his nails, painted a light purple and glistening with an overcoat, when he said. “Lord Magician asked me to end the night with pizzazz but I’m afraid I am out of ideas so I’ll politely tell everyone to leave. Maybe you can find your mysterious Prince Charming before the night is over,” he offered. 

“You ran out of ideas? Rune, we might be sharing a fever dream.” Brand mockingly put a hand to his forehead and did the most mediocre rendition of a dramatic sigh Rune’s ever heard. 

Rune smiled. It was nice to see Brand acting like this. He was still on guard and mindful of potential threats, but his sense of humor thrived most when he felt sure he and Rune were safe. “Do more magic,” he offered cheekily. When Ciaran arched an eyebrow, Rune added, “or go wow the crowd again.” He plopped himself down in the seat next to Brand finally. “In the meantime, I’m going to eat my dinner.” And talk about Scales, but Rune wanted Ciaran to leave first. 

And Ciaran did leave. After an hour had passed and he was sufficed with teasing Brand and Rune about their mystical one night stand. “Oh, before I forget.” Ciaran stood and placed a small floral pin on the table in front of Brand’s plate. “Prince Charming left this here.” 

“No he didn’t,” Brand deadpanned. “I watched you steal it off his lapel earlier before he left.”

Rune gaped, “I hadn’t even noticed he wore one.”

Brand pointed out, “That’s because you were busy oogling him and his eyes.” 

Ciaran huffed indignantly, “You two are no fun. Just accept my gift.” He pushed their attention back onto the floral trinket. 

It was a flower but Rune didn’t know what kind. “What are we supposed to do with it?” That, honestly, was a dumb question that his mind answered before his Companion and friend could give him disbelieving looks. They could ask Max about it. Max knew _a lot_ about flowers because of his aspect. 

“I suggest finding him and asking him to put Brandon in his place,” Ciaran tsked. 

Brand and Rune ignored him in favor of sharing a glance. They waited until he finally dismissed himself before they spoke at the same time: “Do we want to find him?”

Brand gave him an amused look as if he were reading something endearing. "I think we do. You like him and-"

"We both like him!" Rune cut in easily. He resisted the urge to poke Brand's arm to further his point. The eye roll he got in return told him that Brand picked up on it anyway. 

"Sure, we both like him," Brand said. "But..." He pursed his lips in thought. 

Their shared thoughts passed through the bond. Yes, they had enjoyed Scales' introduction, time, and then departure, but did they enjoy it enough to actively want to look for him? How did they want to include him in their mix? Would they include? There was a lot to think about and neither were sure of how to go about it. 

“Well, we can deal with it tomorrow,” Brand finalized. “Right now, I want to take you home, my Scion.” His icy blue eyes challenged Rune to protest and his smile gave everything away. 

Rune held out his hand and quirked his lips. “Here I thought you didn’t want a continuation of earlier.” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Since when have I never wanted to continue anything with you?” Brand took Rune’s hand and dragged him closer, pulling him into a kiss. He could feel Rune searching for an answer, so he rolled his eyes and said, “There is no answer because I’m not tired of you, doofus. Don’t start getting insecure before I get a chance to push you against a door-”

“Hey now,” Rune huffed. “We’re in the Magicians Estate. Let’s go home before you start talking dirty.”

“Yes, because pushing you against a door so you’re out of the way is dirty-talk,” Brand said blankly. Then he snickered when Rune fell for it, looking at him like he'd been played with. “Come on, handsome, let me take you home and in the morning we can deal with Scales and his pretty eyes.”

“Oh, you think his eyes are pretty too!”

“Not as pretty as yours.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us at the [Scions of New Altantis Discord Server](https://discord.gg/kPAsffT)! We're the official TTS discord server and love new people!


End file.
